fan_pretty_curefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nishida Megumi
Nishida Megumi ist eine Cure aus der Gruppe Secret Pretty Cure. Sie ist eine der Klassenkameraden von Mizuki und dazu noch ihre Freundin. Megumi ist vor vielen Monaten nach Unmei gezogen und hat sich sehr gut eingelebt. Ihre Pretty Cure Form ist Cure Apple (キュアアップル Kyua Appuru) und ihr Partner ist das kleine Häschen Pie. Hintergrund Altes Leben Bevor Megumis Familie nach Unmei umzog, lebte sie in einem kleinen Dorf, in der Nähe des Waldes. Sie war dort aufgewachsen und hatte auch viele Freunde, die sie seit Kinderjahren kannte. Jedoch konnte sie sich nie besonders durchsetzten. Sie hatte es auch schwer mit den anderen aus ihrer alten Klasse. Diese gaben ihr zwar die Möglichkeiten sich einzuleben, aber Megumi konnte diese nie richtig nutzen. Deshalb war sie die meiste Zeit alleine. Kurz bevor ihre Familie Umzog, half Megumi in einem kleinem Café aus. Leben in Unmei Persönlichkeit Megumi war ein sehr zurückhaltendes Mädchen, so dass sie sich immer schwer getan hat, Freunde zu finden. Aber, nachdem sie nach Unmei gezogen ist und Mizuki, und die anderen Traf, veränderte sie sich sehr. Sie war nun nicht mehr so zurückhaltend und auch nicht mehr so schüchtern. Sie schließt sehr schnell Freundschaften und versucht diese auch zu halten. Jedoch ist sie immer noch sehr schreckhaft. Beziehungen Pie - Pie ist Megumis Partner. Sie trafen sich, an Megumis Geburtstag, als ein Tasogare die Stadt attackierte. Inzwischen lebt Pie sogar in Megeumis Zimmer. Wenn Megumi in der Schule ist, versteckt sich Pie in ihrer Tasche. Nishida Kazue - Kazue ist Megumis Mutter, die das erste mal in Folge 2 vorkommt. Nishida Isamu - Isamu ist Megumis Vater. Wegen seiner Arbeit sind Megumi und ihre Familie nach Unmei gezogen. Kamiwa Mizuki - Mizuki war die erste, die Megumi kennen lernte, als sie in die Stadt gezogen ist. Mizuki und Megumi sind beste Freunde geworden und sind sogut wie immer zusammen. Sie machen sich auch schnell sorgen umeinander. Als Pretty Cure, stellen Mizuki und Megumi meistens ein zweier Duo da. Watanabe Chikako - Chikako ist eine gute Freundin von Megumi. Anfangs konnte Chikako ihre 'Gefühle' nicht so zeigen, aber sie taut in Gegenwart von Megumi sehr schnell auf. Aussehen Megumi hat schulterlange, braune Haare und trägt sie in einem Zopf, der durch einen roten Haargummi gehalten wird. Ihr Haarschnitt ist oft wild durcheinander, jedoch sind alle Strähnen einigermaßen gleich geschnitten. Nur zwei Strähnen, die vor ihren Ohren, gehen bis über ihr Kinn. Sie trägt ein dunkel grünes kurzärmliges Oberteil, darüber eine hell graue Weste, dessen Ärmel am Ende einmal nach außen geklappt sind. Sie trägt einen weißen Minirock mit Rüschen und braune Stiefeletten, die an der Oberseite nach unten geklappt wurden. Ihr Pretty Cure Necklace ist ein silberner Apfel. der bei der Verwandlung grün schimmert. Als Cure Apple, werden ihre Haare länger und ändern deren Farbe. Sie wechseln von braun zu blond. Sie trägt ihre Haare in einem kleinen Zopf an der link Seite. Der Rest ihrer Haare sind offen und gehen bis zu ihrer Brust. Ihr Top ist Schultern- und Bauch frei. Über ihrer Brust trägt sie ein dunkel grün gerüschtes Band, dass das Oberteil hält. Der Rest des Oberteils ist hellgrün, nur noch das untere Band ist dunkel grün. Ihr Rock besteht aus drei Schichten alle diese Schichten sind gerüscht und haben die gleiche Farbe wie das Oberteil. Ihre Stiefel gehen bis über die Knie und hören knapp unter dem Rock auf. Die Schuhe haben die selbe Farbe wie die Bänder an ihrem Oberteil. Ihr Necklace wird zu einem roten Apfel, der an einem dunkel grünen Halsband hängt. Als Butterfly Apple, trägt sie einen leuchtend, weiß - grünen Mantel/Umhang, der durch den Necklace gehalten wird. Sie trägt eine kleine Krone und ein türkises Schmetterling Diadem. Ihre Flügel erinnern an einen Schmetterling. Cure Apple thumb Mit der Kraft der grünen Frucht! Cure Apple! 緑の果実の力！キュアアップル Midori no kajitsu no chikara! Kyua Appuru! Cure Apple ist Megumis Pretty Cure Form. Sie hat die Kraft des Mutes. Sie ist die zweite Cure, die erwacht. Als Cure Apple, wird Megumi viel zuversichtlicher und mutiger. Jedoch bleibt ihre Schreckhaftigkeit. Apples Partner im Kampf ist meistens Cure Miracle. Ihre Waffe ist der Apple Bow. Ihr Partner ist das kleine Häschen Pie. Allein kann Cure Apple die Attacken Apple Shower einsetzen. Und später, nachdem sie den Apple Bow erhielt, kann sie auch noch die Attacke Apple Brust einsetzten. Butterfly Apple Butterfly Apple ist die Super form von Apple. Sie erhält das Upgrade zusammen mit den anderen durch die Kraft der Maskottchen, besonders Pie, und Yoin Cho. Apple bewies, ihre Stärke indem sie Pie vor einem Tasogare, den Yami beschwörte mit ihrer Kraft rettete. Als Butterfly Apple trägt sie eine kleine Krone, wie die anderen. Verwandlung "Great Necklace, give me the Power of Pretty Cure!" - Great Necklace, give me the Power of Pretty Cure! ist der offizielle verwandlungs Spruch von Megumi, um sich in Cure Apple zu verwandeln. Als erstes aktiviert Megumi ihr Necklace, indem sie es küsst. Danach werden erst ihre Haare länger und blond, und ihre Augen bekommen die Farbe grün. Danach ist ihr Körper eingehüllt in einem grünen Licht Schleier, woraus sich ihr Outfit bildet. Daraufhin befestigt sich ihr Necklace, welches inzwischen rot wie ein reifer Apfel ist. Als letztes erscheint ihre Schleife, die ihren Zopf hält. Dann "landet" Apple und spricht ihren Intro Spruch. Attacken *'Apple Shower' - Apple legt ihre Linke Hand auf ihr Necklace. Daraufhin löst sich es und Apple nimmt es und streckt ihren Arm nach Links aus. Danach nimmt sie ihre rechte Hand nach vorne und ruft ihren Spruch. Ihre Hand beginnt grün zu leuchten und ein Apfel Sturm gehen auf den Tasogare los. Kurz danach verschwindet der Tasogare. *'Apple Burst' - Cure Apple beschwört ihren Apple Bow und spannt ihn. Daraufhin wird er sichtlich größer als ein normaler Bogen. Sie ruft die Worte "Pretty Cure" und ein golden leuchtender Pfeil erscheint in dem gespannten Bogen. Sie geht mit dem Rechten Fuß zurück und ruft "Apple Brust". Danach lässt so den Pfeil los und dieser fliegt auf den Gegner zu. Etymologie Nishida (西田) - Nishi (西) bedeutet Westen und Da (田) bedeutet Reisfeld. Zusammen bedeutet es "Westliches Reisfeld". Megumi (恵) - Megumi bedeutet Wohltat oder Segen. Songs Megumis Syncronstimme,' Ishihara Kaori' hat verschiedene Charakter Lieder für ihre Rolle gesungen. Viele von denen sind zusammen mit den anderen aufgenommen worden. *Fruity Basket *Golden Mix Duet Trivia *Megumi hat die selbe Syncronstimme wie Otoshiro Seira aus Aikatsu2 (Ishihara Kaori). *Anfangs war Cure Apple als Fresh Pretty Cure ''fan charakter gedacht. *Megumi so wie sie jetzt ist, war anfangs für die, auf DeviantART existierende, Pretty Cure Akademi gedacht. *Neben Secret, wurde Apple auch noch in ein anderes Team eingeteilt. **Jedoch ist Secret ihre Hauptgruppe *Megumi ist die dritte grüne Cure, nach Akimoto Komachi und Midorikawa Nao. **Jedoch ist sie die erste, deren Haare nicht grün, nach und vor der Verwandlung, sind. *Als der Charakter ''Megumi erstellt wurde, wurde nicht darauf geachtet, ob die Bedeutung ihres Namen zu ihren Cure alter ego passt. Gallerie - Cure Apple= }} Siehe auch Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Kategorie:Grüne Cures Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Charactere Kategorie:Charaktere